The present invention relates to a pneumatic couch or bench seat.
Pneumatic couches, as a rule called air mattresses, are generally known. They are as a rule laid on the ground or otherwise on a suitable underlay for use and mostly comprise a number of mostly longitudinal air tubes or chambers arranged parallel to each other and at least partly communicating.
The disadvantage of all previously known forms of construction of such pneumatic couches or bench seats consists in the already mentioned circumstance that a suitable underlay
both for the application as a couch and also as a bench seat
must already be to hand and their task as a rule is completed in the upholstering of the underlay mentioned.
The aim of the present invention is the production of a pneumatic couch or bench seat which manages without essentially horizontal underlays, is quickly made ready for use and can be stowed away again and can permanently be held ready for use at predetermined positions with little space requirement.